


The Thrill of the Hunt

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hunted, Hunted play (???), Oh theres some softcore at the end, Other, Rook hunts you down that's about it, Very very softcore, idk what else to tag here i just needed to get this out, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Just keep running. And don't look back.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This for you, honey. You know who y'all are.

“Hff! Hh! Hmph!”

You can feel your legs burning as you force yourself to run. Run as fast as you can. Through the thick vegetation of the forest, you do not look back. Your footsteps were heavy, and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears. Your clothing is all torn and dirty, a result of trying to get further and further from  _ him.  _ However, you know for a fact he is getting ever closer to you.

You can hear it.

The rustling of leaves in the trees, even without the help of the wind.

Just run. Do not look back.  _ Don’t let him catch you- _

“Ack!!” You trip over a tree root. You fall to the rough forest floor. Get up-  _ You have to get up- _

“A fallen animal is a dead animal,  _ Trickstar~...” _

The air in your lungs was forced out as a foot stomps on your back. You cough and gasp, your body just begging to rest. You turn your head to rest on your cheek, and you glance up at your hunter.

Green eyes looking down at you, under the shadow of his bangs and hat. Drops of sweat slowly rolling down his skin. His lips in his ever-so-sly smile and you couldn’t tell if your heart sped up from the sight. Rook steps off of your back, crouching down to reach down, snaking a gloved hand to hold the front of your neck, holding your head up. His fingers press against your pulse, and you shudder at the feeling.

_ “You know what we agreed to if I caught you, right?” _

You gulp, and that was it.

Clothes ripped off your person, body twisted around to lay on your back. Soft lips roughly press against yours, sucking up the remaining oxygen in your lungs. Lightheaded from it all the running, your heart pounding against your ribcage as Rook claims his prize.

His tongue licking up the sweat from your neck. His teeth biting down, threatening to break the skin. Your body shakes under Rook as he grinds himself down on you. You only dig your nails onto his back, your hands shaky, the heat between you ever-increasing. The corners of your lips were curved upwards in an open-mouth smile as Rook did as he pleases with you. He won after all.

This was just the thrill of the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I wrote this 20 minutes heeeehhhh....


End file.
